


How can I lose you?

by Angryfuzzball68



Series: The Day Our War Ends (Is The Day We Die) [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cutting, F/F, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryfuzzball68/pseuds/Angryfuzzball68
Summary: What happens when Evie goes back to the Isle? What will Mal do? And will Evie go back to Auradon? What will Mal do when she gets on the Isle and a family member is waiting for her.Can the rotten four prevent a war from happening on the Isle OR will there be blood in the streets of both the Isle and Auradon?





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own descendants. Disney does.

It was a perfect day in Auradon, and Evie was having a great day. It was after school that shit was going down hill. Evie was walking back to her dorm when some students stopped her and made fun of her.

"Hey Evie, gaining a little weight there?" Said one student . 

"Evie, why are you not eating at lunch? Trying to not gain weight?" Said another student.

Evie  ~~~~immediately ran right to her dorm and locked herself in the bathroom and grabbed a razor. Once Evie grabbed the razor she took the razor and started cutting her wrist. Evie didn't put too much pressure because she didn't want to lose too much blood.  Once Evie was done, she just laid there on the bathroom floor, Too weak to move.

=======================================================================================

Mal got done with classes and wanted to see Evie, Her best friend and girlfriend. But wherever Mal looked she couldn't find Evie. It was only  when Mal got back to the dorm room when she saw what happened. Evie's bed was all screwed up and the blankets were all messed up.  _"What the fuck happened here?"_ Mal thought. Mal then heard the sobs coming from the bathroom and Mal had to do something. 

"Evie let me in, It's Mal. Evie please." Mal said. All Mal got was silence from the bathroom. Mal then grabbed her spell book and a spell to open the bathroom door. What she saw immediately hurt her. Her Evie on the floor, blood on her arms from the cuts, trying and failing to grab a razor. Mal went to Evie and grabbed the razor that Evie tried to grab. Once the razor was gone Mal had to do with a bloody Evie. 

"Evie, what the fuck happened?" Mal said.

Mal carried Evie to Mal's bed and went out to find Ben  to talk to him.

========================================================================================

Once Evie woke up, Her girlfriend Mal was nowhere to be found. So Evie had gotten out of bed and looked at the clock. The clock said 9:47pm.  _"What the fuck happened to me?"_ Evie then remembered what happened to her after school with the group of students, and how she locked herself in the bathroom and took a razor to her own arms. Evie couldn't remember what happened after that. Evie then got dressed and was gonna go to  Carlos and Jay's room. But before she left, Evie wrote a note saying where she was. Evie then left for the boy's room.

========================================================================================

After Mal carried Evie to her bed and left their dorm room. She went straight to Ben's office to talk to him. On the way to Ben's office, Mal remembered her relationship with her EX-boyfriend. 

========================================================================================

_A few months ago, Ben and Mal were in Ben's office after another press conference. And how the press was wondering when, NOT IF, Ben and Mal were breaking up._

_"Mal, we-"_

_"Ben, I know what you're going to say, and I agree we need to break up."_

_"Mal, I think we just kinda lost the spark, you know?"_

_"Thanks Ben and you're right I think we did kinda lose the spark."_

_=======================================================================================_

Mal reached Ben's office and she knew because she almost ran straight into the door. Once she stopped herself from getting a broken nose and possibly a concussion. Mal knocked on Ben's door and she could hear from the other side a "Come in." Mal went in to Ben's Office and told him what happened with Evie. Ben seemed deeply disturbed and asked Mal to take him back to their dorm room. Mal and Ben were heading back to the dorm room. When they got there their hearts stopped

=======================================================================================

Evie had just gotten to Carlos and Jay's room, It was a Friday night so there was no school tomorrow so she knew that the boy's would stay up. Evie knocked on their door when she noticed a note that said _"To anyone that this may concern, We will be gone from after school on Friday to Monday Morning, Signed Carlos De Vil and Jay."_

 Evie was screwed, Those two boys were like her brothers and they abandoned her till Monday Morning. Evie then felt her phone ringing and the caller ID said Mal. Evie answered  and Mal sounded pissed off.

"Evie, where the FUCK are you?" Mal said with such venom.

"Jesus, Mal I was at Jay and Carlos's room and they're gone till Monday Morning."

"Eves I thought someone kidnapped you, I'm sorry."

"Shut up Mal you don't need to CONSTANTLY NEED TO KNOW WHERE I'M AM!"

With that Evie hanged up on Mal and made up her mind on one thing, It's time to leave Auradon for good.

========================================================================================

Mal didn't know what was up with Evie after her angry conversation with her. Mal had to find Evie before shit hits the fan. Ben told Mal he had a council meeting to get to and Mal understands. Mal ran right out of the dorm room to find Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon, I have school so i might be posting on the weekends


	2. The Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie Finally goes to the Isle and meets a member of Mal's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the first chapter took place on a Friday and this chapter takes places on Monday

Evie spent her weekend avoiding Mal and making up her mind on going back to the Isle. Evie finally found the royal limo and started it up when she heard "EVIE!!" Ah shit it was Mal and she looked pissed off as hell. Mal's eyes were glowing green and she looked like she was going to turn into the dragon.

"EVIE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Mal, if you would calm down." Evie's voice was calm and cool. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN,EXPLAIN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING EVIE" Mal said. 

Mal walked right over to Evie and got into her face "TELL ME, WHERE YOU ARE GOING EVIE."  Evie just drove away while Mal started throwing rocks at the limo. Once Evie got to the bridge  she grabbed the remote and opened the bridge to the isle.

She drove across the bridge and the barrier opened and Evie was home, Her true home.  Evie hid the royal limo by covering it up with a tarp. Evie made her way to the hideout and got comfortable.

=====================================================================================

Mal was pissed off, Evie just drove off in the royal limo and Mal didn't do anything to stop her.  _"Am I really losing my fucking edge?"_ Mal thought. Mal when back to the dorm and everything was still the same, Evie's bed was still screwed up and Mal's bed was fine. _"_ _Damn Evie, Where the fuck did you go? The Isle I guess?"_   If Mal had to guess Evie went to the Isle because A.) She needed the royal limo to get to the Isle, and B.) There was nowhere else to go.

Mal had to ask Ben if it was alright to go to the Isle to find Evie and the king gave her his permission. Mal went back to her dorm to grab her spell book when she saw Carlos and Jay standing in the doorframe.  _"Aw shit, its Monday. How do I tell them where Evie is."_  

"Hey Mal, Have you seen Evie?" Carlos said.

"We came straight to see her." Jay said.

"Uh, Evie went back to the Isle, Guys I was on my way to get her." Mal said.

Both Jay and Carlos were left with their jaws wide open.

"EVIE DID WHAT." They both yelled.

Mal told them the whole story and what happened with Evie and the royal limo and Evie cutting.  The trio agreed that they were going to get Evie back from the Isle.

============================================================================================

Evie threw a rock at the sign to gain access to the hideout.  _"Ah finally, Peace and quiet."_ Evie thought. When she noticed a shadow sitting down in one of the chairs. 

"Mal?" Evie said.

"No, I'm not my sister Mal." The shadow said.

"Who are you then?" Evie said

"I'm Mal's brother Evie, The name's Nick." Nick said.

"Mal's Brother?" Evie said.

" Yeah, But Maleficent banished me to another side of the Isle and sent Guards to brand me every single day." Nick said.

"Brand you?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, basically the guards came in and took brass knuckles and put them in a fire, and after a while they put the still hot brass knuckles and on my skin." Nick said.

"Jesus." Evie said.

For a while Evie and Nick talked about their childhoods and what was happening in Auradon with Mal and Evie. Nick talked about about his rise to power after Uma was defeated and how he controls the Isle.  After a while Evie was ready to fall asleep and Nick let her.

========================================================================================

Mal looked like she was running around with her head cut off to get ready to go to the Isle. Carlos and Jay would try to get ready for the Isle and what awaited for them. Mal thought that Evie would not comeback to Auradon with her. Mal then thought about who was on the Isle that would have a grudge against the trio, Mal, Carlos and Jay. Uma, Harry, Gil, Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, Jafar. Basically anyone who hates them enough to kill them. 

"Evie, We're coming for you." Mal said.

========================================================================================

When Evie awoke Nick was gone and there was food waiting for Evie along with a note that said 

" _Dear Evie,_

_Your hideout will be safe, But I warn you for far too long A war has been brewing on this Isle, Your parents have been trying to leave the Isle and may suffer dearly for it, Stay safe._

_Signed Nick."_

_"Our parents have been trying to leave the Isle? They probably have been trying to leave to kill us!!"_  Evie thought. 

===========================================================================================

Mal finally got to borrow a vehicle to fit all three of them. It wasn't easy but Mal was NOT in the mood. Mal had the following items packed, God knows how many cans of spray paint,(different colors,) Clothes. Carlos had the following items packed Clothes, Laptop, And something to fight his mother with. Jay had the following items packed A sword, Clothes and possibly a gun.

Mal said the flying spell and was worried if it was going to work. Mal started driving and the spell worked as it should have. The trio finally arrived on the Isle. They were back.

 


	3. The war begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal, Carlos and Jay arrive at the Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mainly focus on Mal, Jay, Carlos and might focus on Evie and Nick  
> This chapter take places Monday Night, And goes into Tuesday.

The Trio that was Mal, Carlos, Jay arrived at the Isle. They saw the royal limo under a tarp which confirmed Evie was here. They proceeded with caution as the Isle was dangerous and they knew that from that whole fiasco with Ben on the Isle a few month's ago. Even though it was December, It was warm on the Isle because there's no sense of weather on the Isle. 

"Jesus, It is warm here and there's no snow on the ground" Carlos said.

All three made their way to the old hideout thinking that's where Evie would go.

Mal was gonna go up first due to Evie being her girlfriend when she heard a scream.

=============================================================================================

Evie just woke up when she heard a scream and it didn't sound like the happy scream either. Nick also woke right up and prepared his Heavy Revolver in case a fight breaks out. Evie got her GLOCK 17 ready for the same reason. Evie and Nick ran down the stairs of the hideout and saw Mal, Carlos, and Jay.  All five of them were running together, side by side to find out the source of the scream. 

=============================================================================================

Mal, Carlos, Jay got their gun's ready if they had to use them, and then they saw Evie and another VK following her down the stairs to the hideout. The other VK looked like he was 5'5, had short blonde hair, wore a baseball jersey along with a tactical vest above the jersey. Mal and them ran with Evie and the VK to the same place... the source of the scream. What they saw scared them, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal but not Nick.  There was a dead body that had bullet holes in the head and were missing eyeballs and there were bullet holes where the heart was.

"It looks like the war has begun already." Nick said.

"War? What war? And who are you?" Mal said.

"I will explain it to you three back at the hideout." Nick said

============================================================================================

Once all five of them were back at the hideout, Nick started explaining what he said about the war. Than Mal asked Nick who he was. 

"By the way, who are you?"Mal said.

"I'm Glad you asked Mal, I'm you're brother Nick." Nick said.

"Bullshit, Prove it to me." Mal said. 

Nick then lifted up his jersey and showed Mal the brands on his back that said Maleficent. Mal then felt really bad for Nick.

It was that moment there was another scream and the team prepared for the worst yet. The five of them got there guns ready once again and Nick's eyes glowed green just like his sister's. Evie made a mental note to ask Nick what that was about.

====================================================================================

The five of them got to the location and they found another dead body missing it's eyeballs and and bullets holes in the head and heart. Then there was a message next to the body that said 

_"Dear Nick,_

_Please note that we are killing your best friends and those closest to you,_

_If you want a war, then you got a war,_

_We will be invading Auradon soon and killing the following:_

_MAL_

_EVIE_

_CARLOS_

_JAY_

_Signed Evil queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil_

========================================================================================

The five of them agreed that they had to go to Auradon Tomorrow to warn Ben. They had to stop Auradon from being killed. After everyone went to sleep, Mal and Evie were the only people awake and they had a nice long talk.

"Mal I'm sorry for everything I did before I left. Please don't break up with me." Evie said

"E, I'm sorry for yelling at you and everything, Please don't ever leave me again." Mal said.

"Deal, Let's go we got a war to stop." Evie said.

Evie and Mal slept together and they both got a good night sleep.

=========================================================================================

Nick was the first one up and woke the other four up. Today was the day they were going to Auradon. The five of them grabbed their stuff and ran to the limo to leave. However Nick blew up the car Mal, Carlos and Jay arrived in. 

Once they got back to Auradon they went straight to Ben's office to tell him what they found out. Ben understood them and told the royal army to be on high alert. Ben welcomed Nick into Auradon and accepted him as Mal's brother. Ben asked Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay to step out so he could talk to Nick.

"Nick, You look trustworthy, so I'm gonna give you a job." Ben said.

"Ok, what, Is the job you have in mind?" Nick asked.

"Nick, you will be placed in charge of a squad who is the first and last line of defense in case of a war." Ben said.

"Can, I choose my squad Sir?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you can." Ben said.

" I choose Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay." Nick said.

"Very good, Nick, Don't let me down." Ben said.

============================================================================

After Nick and Ben's meeting, Nick met with the Rotten Four and told them what happened in the meeting along with them being a squad in case of a war. Everyone was on board with the idea.

=============================================================================

On the Isle, Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil  were getting the troops ready. 

"HOPE WILL NOT SAVE THEM!" All three of them Boomed.

The war was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Guns are real in this universe


	4. Are we really safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rotten five question if they are safe in Auradon. Evie and Mal have a date. someone shows up from Mal's past to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that support this story. 4 chapters and going. keep up the likes everyone.

The rotten five (Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Nick) were beginning to wonder if Auradon could win a war. Sure they had a army and a covert ops squad but could Auradon win? Evie and Mal had gone on a date after school, Carlos and Jay had R.O.A.R after school and Nick was still an outcast. Nobody trusted Nick except for Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, and Fairy Godmother. Nick really thought it was a mistake coming to Auradon. It was only until Nick went back to his sisters room when he noticed someone that was in the room, waiting for him.

==========================================================================================

Evie and Mal went to the Enchanted Lake for their date. They felt that they needed to get away from Auradon after everything  that happened on the Isle. Evie packed strawberry's because she knew Mal liked them. Evie thought the date was going well until Mal eyes glowed green like Nick's did on the Isle.

"Mal, Babe, Why are your eyes glowing green?" Evie asked Mal.

"Evie, What do you mean my eyes are glowing green. What are you talking about?" Mal said.

"Nothing Mal, Forget about everything that I just said." Evie said.

Mal made a mental note to talk to Evie about what was going on and everything with the Isle and everything. They both wondered how Nick was doing so they cut the date short to talk to Nick.

============================================================================================

Nick figured out who the person in the room was, It was one of Mal's old foes Uma. Nick was shocked because last time he knew Uma was still on the Isle before he left so seeing Uma left Nick shocked.

"Uma what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I came here to help you stop the war on the Isle." Uma said.

"Oh? what do you want in return, Uma?" Nick said.

"I want two things, Join your squad, and to be allowed in Auradon." Uma said.

So Nick left the room and placed a phone call to Ben and asked him if Uma could be allowed into Auradon, and if she can join his squad. Ben said yes and told him to rally the squad so he can talk to them.

=============================================================================================

The squad rallied in Jay and Carlos's room and Everyone was shocked when Nick announced that Uma was joining the squad. Uma then told them what she had learned before she left the Isle and that the two dead bodies that they found were Harry Hook and Gil. Everyone in the room was saddened to learn that the bodies were Harry Hook and Gil as they didn't deserve that treatment. After the meeting was over Evie and Mal pulled Nick over into there room to ask him about his green eyes glowing green.

"Nick, what the fuck is with your eyes glowing green?" Evie asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Nick said.

At that moment  Jay burst into the room saying that Ben's been attacked and that they had to hurry. Nick's eyes glowed red as to say that he was pissed off. Jay, Evie and Mal noticed that Nick's eyes were red and dared not to say anything in his current state as they feared something bad would happen to them. Nick didn't say anything on the way to Ben's location as his eyes were still glowing red.

==============================================================================================

When Jay, Mal, Evie, and Nick arrived at the scene there was a huge crowd. Jane stood over Ben's body with a bloody knife saying she didn't know what happened. Having the highest authority at the scene, Nick started placing orders to find out what happened to Ben. Mal couldn't believed that Ben was attacked and that Jane might of did it. Mal looked like she was going to kill Jane and it took Evie everything in her power to stop Mal. Eventually Jane was led away by Nick and Ben's parents showed up, Former King Adam and Queen Belle as they asked Nick what happened to their son. Nick didn't have any answers and promised them that they would find the person or people that attacked Ben. 

=============================================================================================

The squad was waiting for Nick and asked him what he found out at the scene. All of a sudden Nick's eyes glowed red and and (except for Evie and Mal) that was the first time that everybody else saw Nick's eyes glow red. Nick ordered everyone to leave except Mal and Evie so he could explain to them what was going on.

"Nick that's the second time your eyes have glowed red, what is going on." Evie asked.

"I have to tell you guys something as long as you don't freak the fuck out." Nick said.

"Ok we promise not to freak out." Both Mal and Evie said.

"Instead of being able to transform into a dragon like Mal and Mom, I transform into a Demon that has Godlike strength and a regenerative healing factor." Nick said.

"Bullshit, Prove it Nick." Both Mal and Evie said.

"Ok Mal pick up my gun and shot me in the head." Nick said.

"Are you sure Nick? It could kill you." Mal told Nick.

"Yes I'm sure Mal, Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to do it." Nick said.

So Mal grabbed Nick's gun and shot him in the head and surprisingly Nick didn't die. Instead he regenerated so it didn't look like he was shot at all. Mal and Evie were both shocked as no one should be able to do this. You only read about this stuff in comic book, You don't see this in real life. Mal looked like she was ready to pass out and so didn't Evie but they didn't as no one would be able to catch them. So Nick left Mal and Evie to sleep as they both looked like they need it. Evie cuddled with Mal in Evie's bed as that was the most comfortable bed in the room.

==========================================================================

Uma was in Carlos and Jay's room when Nick walked in and told her what happened with Evie and Mal. Uma smiled for possibly the first time in her life as she would no longer have to survive on her own like she did on the Isle. Uma really thought she was safe here until she remembered Harry's body and Gil's body. Those images would haunt her in her dreams as those two were her only best friends after Mal left. 

===============================================================================

On the Isle Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil both smiled as one of the troops reported back that Ben was successfully attacked and reported that Uma joined Nick's pathetic little squad.  The three leaders thought the plan was going  _Perfectly_ but as we all know most plans aren't perfect as there was someone on the inside of the three parents army... someone that worked for Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on Wednesday


	5. A warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal get's attacked and it's up to the squad to find out who attacked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly has Evie and Mal. This chapter also focuses on Nick, Carlos, And Jay.

Mal and Evie were the perfect couple in front of their friends. But behind close doors Mal was doubting herself. She didn't want to fight a war, She just wanted to be happy with Evie.

One day Nick came by to check on his sister when he went into the dorm room when the bathroom door was closed, so Nick did the most big brother thing ever which includes kicking down the door to find Mal laying on the floor in a pool of blood, Cuts on her arms which were bloody and everything. So Nick pulled out his phone and called Evie. Evie showed up like speedy quick and cleaned Mal up right away and put her in bed. 

Nick left their dorm room to find out why Mal just tried to kill herself. Evie was left in the dorm room crying as she didn't understand why Mal was doing this. All of a sudden Carlos and Jay came running into the room to find out what happened to Mal and Evie explained. Carlos and Jay left too to figure out why Mal had done this. Mal's phone rang, and Evie picked it up to Ben's parents telling her that Ben was in stable condition and that they will call her when he wake's up.

=========================================================

Nick ran straight to Fairy GodMother to tell her what happened to Mal, And Fairy Godmother ran straight to Mal and Evie's dorm room to find out what happened.  Carlos and Jay were not getting pissed off for not being able to find out what happened to Mal. Little did they know that Mal hadn't attempted suicide and that someone  attacked her on the orders of Evil Queen, Jafar, And Cruella De Vil. Those three believed that if they took out Ben and Mal, They took out the strongest leaders and they could win the war easier. But what they didn't know that what doesn't kill makes you stronger...and they had a pissed off Nick to deal with now.

===========================================================

Nick went back to his dorm room that he shared with Uma that was connected with Mal and Evie's dorm room. Nick just started punching the wall until his knuckles started bleeding and it took Evie and Uma to stop Nick from hurting himself any further. As soon as Uma and Evie left Nick just went back to punching the wall and a mirror, so now not only were Nick's knuckles bleeding but they had glass in them too. Evie and Uma came straight back and washed Nick knuckles for him and ordered him to calm down, not to punch anymore walls, and to check up on his sister.  Nick went to check up on his sister when he reached the door he noticed a soldier with a silenced gun, Aiming the gun down at Mal. Nick knew what he had to do. He lunged at the soldier and started beating the shit out of him, Nick even used the TV in the room. Within minutes the soldier was dead so Nick informed Evie what happened with Mal and the fight with the soldier. Evie was successfully informed and told the other of what happened. 

=============================================

This war just got personal between the squad and the army of the Isle.  According to Nick, They just crossed the line.


	6. Losing Is not a option.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad rallies against the army of the Isle but what happens when they doubt themselves? What will happen Nick has a new persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pushing these chapters out, this will be come a series, so think of this as part 1,

The army of the Isle was getting more arrogant due to their leaders ego's. Nick's source told him that much, So let's just say that Nick was going to use that against them. So he rallied the squad up for a meeting when Evie brought Mal who was fully healed, in to help identify her attacker. At the end of the meeting Nick pulls Mal off to the side.

"Mal, Are you sure you are fully healed?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick, I am fully healed and ready to come back." Mal said.

Evie then told Mal about Ben's condition and how he's stable in the hospital. Mal sighed and maybe muttered a thank god, We will never know but I do know this Mal ran straight to the hospital and saw Ben. While Evie talked about how much trouble she thinks Mal get's in. Uma appeared with more bad news, More people are being killed on the Isle and how it is becoming more grim like dismembered body parts and head being split open. For a place that is as perfect as Auradon a lot of dark stuff can be talked about.

======================================================================

Nick didn't think Auradon was perfect, In reality Auradon had more crime than the Isle did and that worried Nick. So Nick adopted a persona, he regained The Punisher persona he used to hunt down crime on the Isle. Spray painting the iconic skull symbol onto his tactical vest. Nick had become The Punisher once again. He had to keep The Punisher persona a secret from the rest of the squad or he feared he would be in big trouble. So Nick put the tactical vest under his bed.

Mal and Evie walked into Nick's dorm room and looked for anything unusual to explain why Nick was out past curfews and missing a lot of school. Mal looked under his bed and found the iconic tactical vest which she showed Evie. They both remembered a person coming in to their hideout on the Isle 1 year ago. 

"OH MY GOD." They both yelled at the same time.

"Nick's The Punisher?" They both asked.

============================================================

Meanwhile,

The army of the Isle knew that Mal wasn't dead and getting pissed off. A invasion of Auradon could no longer be held off, Soon they would have to invade Auradon and confront the VK'S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I DON'T OWN THE PUNISHER, MARVEL DOES. I REPEAT I. DON'T. OWN. THE. PUNISHER. MARVEL. DOES.  
> BTW sorry's the chapter's short


	7. Rotten to the core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie trie to have fun until shit hits the fan. Ben wakes up and Nick talks to him. Nick also get's into not 1 but 2 fights.

Mal and Evie decided to have a little fun before they head to the Isle and to get their mind off of finding out that Nick is The Punisher. Mal filled up water balloons full of paint to throw at some bystanders. Evie and Mal were having fun until they heard BANG, BANG. Mal and Evie stopped what they were doing and drew out their guns and ran to find out what the source of the noise was. When they got to where they heard the noise they found two bodies Chad Charming's and Audrey's. Both Mal and Evie had a love/hate friendship with them. Both Mal and Evie were shocked to see that they were missing the following body part: both arms, eyeballs, ears, hearts. Mal called in her brother Nick to help them.

================================================================

Nick got to the crime scene where Mal called him from and was perplexed to say the least. Chad Charming and Audrey's bodies have been removed from the scene so Nick can do his job better. Mal and Evie were sent back to the dorm room so that they didn't get into trouble for being out past curfew. Nick was looking everything over at the crime scene until his phone started ringing and discovered it was Ben that was calling him. Nick went right for the hospital to talk to Ben.

=================================================================

"Are you sure that Jane didn't attack you?" Nick asked.

"Yes I'm sure that Jane didn't attack me. Some soldier **did** attack me with a sword." Ben said.

"Thanks Ben, And heal up well." Nick said.

Now Nick had new info to go on and ordered that Jane be released from jail. Nick called the squad together and told them what he learned from Ben. Everything was going well in the meeting until Mal piped up with the question of the century. Was Nick The Punisher? The squad was shocked at that question for they knew that The Punisher rained down death everywhere he went. Nick did answer the question with a classic yes. The squad was shocked at that answer. After the meeting, There was gossip going around Auradon about Nick being The Punisher. 

Nick  could hold his own in a fight, but not when you go up against a 7 foot jock named Chris who is the school's biggest asshole **ever** and Nick's only been here 1 week and people are already making foes out of him, Nick suffered a black eye, broken nose, busted lip, a broken arm and possible brain damage.

It took the whole squad to clean him up. Nick could live with a black eye, busted lip, and broken nose, but not possible brain damage, and a broken arm. Everyone in the squad felt bad for him but mostly Uma as she was his girlfriend. Carlos and Evie felt bad for him but kept saying that it was  **Nick's fault** that the fight started, and Mal and Jay left early so they could beat down Chris and actually win.

 Chris suffered 2 black eyes, a broken nose, a broken ankle, a broken hand, and brain damage due to the 19+ chairs shots Mal gave him.  Let's just say that the jock had a hard time explaining to his parents what happened as he was expelled from school. Mal and Jay were left off with a warning.

=======================================

Evie went to the enchanted lake by herself, Confused and Lonely she had to make up her mind if she was going to break up with Mal or stay with her. Evie was really confused as she didn't know what to think of this war before it ever began when she was brought out of her thought process by Mal asking Evie why she came here alone when all of the sudden Evie brought Mal in for a kiss, And if you ask Evie or Mal it was the best kiss they ever had.

=======================================

Nick got into another fight not 1 week later and this time it was with own sister Mal and his own friend Evie. Let's run over the list of injuries he suffered during the fight, Nick suffered a broken hand, black eye, broken nose, and possible internal injuries. Evie and Mal suffered 0 injuries and were saying sorry to Nick after the fight was over.

=======================================

The army of the Isle's invasion of Auradon was happening soon and with Chad Charming and that bitch Audrey out of the way. They sent a message to Auradon and that message was heard, Loud and Clear by Nick and The Squad.


	8. Business just picked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris joins the squad, Nick get's into another fight with a soldier from the Isle. Nick's source inside the army of the Isle is revealed. Evie and Mal assures Mal she will never break up with her.

Remember the 7 foot jock named Chris? Well he had a change of heart and decided to make it up to Nick by joining his squad. Let's just say Nick wasn't thrilled by Chris's idea of joining his squad but Nick agreed to the idea. Nick then tried to call his source inside the army of the Isle and they didn't keep answering their phone. Nick started getting worried about his source as they always answered their phone.

Evie and Mal walked into Nick's dorm room when Nick's eyes glowed red. Evie and Mal both slowly backed up out of the room as they didn't want to have any bad shit happen to them. Nick then just started tearing up the room as his rage got the better of him. Then Nick saw outside of his window a shadow.  Something weird was up and Nick was gonna get to the bottom of that. 

=============================================================

Evie and Mal started hearing screams coming from Nick's room and Evie wanted to check up on him. But Mal knew better than to go talk to Nick when his eyes were glowing red as Nick had no sense of control when he was in that " _ **Demon**_ " mode. Evie called Carlos and Jay over to their room so they could have a group talk like in the good old days. The rotten four always stuck to their motto: They would always be rotten to the core. After Carlos and Jay left after the group talk, Evie and Mal were alone left alone together in the room as they started to talk.

"Mal, Babe, I was confused as too whether break up with you, or to stay with you." Evie said.

"Evie, If you do brea-." Mal tried to say before she was cut off.

"Mal, You really are stupid, I will never break up with you, Silly." Evie told Mal.

"Evie, Thanks for telling me that, As I was worried you were going to break up with me." Mal said.

Mal and Evie were left to cuddle with each other in Evie's bed as they both fell asleep. The cuddling with each other ended when they heard fighting, a gunshot, and a scream  coming from Nick's room. So both Evie and Mal jumped up out of Evie's bed to find out what the hell was going on in Nick's room.

==================================================================

After Nick spent a good 10 minutes tearing up his room in his rage filled state until someone had the balls to attack Nick in his current state. Once Nick figured out that it was a soldier from the Isle, He held nothing back. Nick used everything in the room from the broken mirror to the damn nightstand. Nick also used a taser and the soldier still didn't go down. After 20 minutes of a brutal battle, Nick ended the fight by slicing the soldier's throat and that was the scream Mal and Evie heard.

Nick saw Mal and Evie in the doorway and let's just say that they were thankful Nick wasn't hurt too bad. Nick suffered the following during the fight: One huge cut down his arm, One broken finger, One bullet hole in his chest (near his heart), and One broken nose. Nick's clothes were **REALLY**  bloody following the fight. The soldier suffered: One death, One broken jaw, One missing eyeball, Two broken feet, and One fractured skull and spine.  Nick soon passed out and was rushed to the hospital.

===========================================================

Mal and Evie told Fairy Godmother what happened between Nick and the soldier from the Isle. How Nick passed out after the fight and was rushed to the hospital and Mal and Evie did **NOT** mention Nick's Punisher vest. Fairy Godmother went to see Nick in the hospital to find out what happened before, during, and after the fight.  Evie called Uma and told her what happened and also told Carlos and Jay.

The squad  went to see Nick in the hospital to find out if he was all right. They were told that Nick lost a lot of blood during the fight. After the visit with Nick, Everyone in the squad went back to their dorm rooms to go to bed but no-one could sleep following the attack on one of their own, One of their friends were attacked, and everyone was on high alert.

===========================================================

Following the attack on Nick, Fairy Godmother imposed the following rules: 6:00 curfew. School was ending at Noon during school days, Higher guard presence every single day of the week, and All students were to carry some sort of self defense to protect themselves at all times, and No-one can be left alone anymore. These sets of rules were called Plan G. Ben was fully healed and had personal guards following him around at all times. 

The squad were the only ones that didn't have to follow the rules that were set by Fairy Godmother. Nick was almost attacked again while he was in the hospital but due to info received by Nick's source, Elijah, inside the army of the Isle, The attack on Nick was stopped before it even began. Elijah was accepted into the squad by Mal as she was in charge while Nick was recovering. 

=========================================

Nick and Uma's room was unlocked but you could still see the impact of Nick's fight with the soldier. There was dried blood everywhere, The mirror was broken from the impact of Nick being thrown into it. But one thing that was still there that wasn't touched, Nick's tactical vest with The Punisher icon on it. Nobody dared touched the vest that belonged to Nick as they feared that something bad would happen to them. Mal and Evie were always on high alert before they went to sleep as were Carlos and Jay and Uma. Uma was sleeping in Mal and Evie's room as she didn't want to be reminded of what happened to Nick that led to him being in the hospital. 

==========================================

It was a Saturday Morning when The squad was woken up to a familiar sound outside, It was the sound of a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T with a false BDS 8-71 Roots-style Supercharger. The squad instantly knew who was driving that car as only one person had that car. Nick was back and he knew that when he echoed the following line as he got of the car.

"I'm Back." Nick said.

The squad instantly celebrated as the leader was back. They had hope once again as Nick returned. Mal smiled and ran to hug Nick, and the whole squad followed Mal with a huge group hug. Nick parked the car so that it was hidden and Nick grabbed his sawed off shotgun and took it into the dorm room. The squad finally knew one thing..Business just picked up.

==============================

The army of the Isle was outraged as one of their own betrayed them and Elijah would pay for it when they invaded Auradon. The army was also outraged as Nick didn't die, so they had a new goal... **Take out everyone close to Nick.**


	9. Will you ever be the same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is really protective of Evie and watches as Evie get's attacked and feels helpless about it. Nick finally loses his control.

Mal was really protective of Evie, The squad knew that.  So imagine how it felt when Mal saw Evie being attacked by a group of soldiers from the army of the Isle. Mal felt helpless as she watched **HER** Evie get beat up before her very eyes.

Imagine your favorite person in the world getting mugged and you being forced to watch from the sidelines, That's how Mal felt and she hated that feeling. After Evie was done being beaten up by the soldiers, Mal rushed right to Evie and checked her pulse.

There was a faint beat and Mal almost thought Evie was dead until she heard that faint beat. Mal picked up her phone and called 911 to rush Evie to the Hospital. Mal's second phone call was to her brother Nick. Let's just say that Nick's eyes were probably glowing red right now. 

Mal knew Nick wasn't in a good mood when every word he said sounded pissed off. Mal told Nick to calm down before he saw Evie and to gather the squad together to talk about what happen's next following Evie's attack. 

=====================================================================

Nick rushed right past Auradon prep in his 1970 Dodge Charger. Nick's eyes were glowing blue and he was doing everything he could to stop himself before he went on a killing spree on the Isle, Trying to hunt down the army of the Isle.

Nick drove right to the hospital that Ben, Mal, and even Nick stayed at in the past. Nick went up to the 5th floor and went right to Evie's room when 20 more Isle soldiers tried to attack Evie. Nick was not in the mood to arrest these guys, So Nick killed every single one of them. All 20 of them. Nick was covered in blood at the end of the massacre. Mal tried to stop Nick during the fight, But Nick was in " ** _Demon_** " mode so Nick couldn't be stopped.

There were missing ribcages and ears bitten off of the Isle soldiers and plenty more that we won't be getting into detail about. As Mal put it, Nick was gone, He died. There was only The Punisher. That be true to The Squad but not to Nick. Nick had been fighting the war on crime since he was 14. Nick had enough of the rapists, the killers, and the sadists. Mal almost  joined Nick except she had Evie to think about..Nick didn't have anyone to think about as far as she knew. 

======================================================================

Mal and the squad confronted Nick as soon as he calmed down from the fight at the Hospital. That took a while, One week to be exact, Nick had to regain control of the " ** _Demon_** " so that something like the Hospital fight never happened again. For Nick, he was actually fighting his demons as in Nick's head he replayed the attacks that happened on Mal, Evie, Himself, Ben, The bodies of Harry Hook and Gil on the Isle. Nick finally regained control over himself.

=====================================================================

Evie suffered the following during the attack: One black eye, One busted lip, One broken arm, One broken ankle. Evie was also in a coma following the attack. Mal thought Evie would never be the same again so Mal went away for the time while Evie recovered, blaming herself as the reason Evie got attacked. Carlos and Jay tried to find out who attacked Evie but couldn't get any answers so they gave up. Uma went in every day to visit Evie and to check up on her. Nick took his rage out on the underworld of Auradon as The Punisher. 

======================================================================

Uma really didn't want to be alone, Mal was away doing god knows what. Nick took his rage out on the Auradon underworld as he couldn't understand how the soldiers kept getting from the Isle to Auradon. Carlos and Jay stayed in their room playing video games. Chris continued looking into the attacks on the squad. Elijah became a bounty hunter to take his anger out on. 

=======================================================================

Mal went away to clear her head, As she didn't want to become her brother, Angry all the time. Mal was caring, sweet and kind. Nick rarely was caring, Cold and brutal. For crying out loud he took a soldier's ribcage and stabbed it through his skull. Mal came to Auradon to get away from the Isle. Mal was really sad  as she didn't want Evie to die, When all of the sudden she heard her brother's 1970 Dodge Charger roar to life.  Mal knew that her brother was heading to fight Auradon's underworld.

========================================================================

The squad was disbanded for the time being. Everyone did their own thing while Evie recovered. Auradon prep had an assembly to enforce the new rules. Ben was talking when all of a sudden Evie showed up fully healed and ready to fight. She looked tired but nobody dared say anything to her as Evie did not look happy, she carried a 50 CAL pistol.

Then Nick walked in, Huge scar on his face, Maybe from fighting crime all the time, Carrying his double barreled sawed off shotgun. His eyes glowing red.

Next, Mal walked in carrying a barbed wired baseball bat, Looking a bit happy, Hard to tell.

Jay walked in, Wearing brass knuckles on his fists.

Carlos walked in carrying a G36 Machine Gun.

Uma walked in, carrying her trademarked sword from the Isle. Chris walked in carrying a sledgehammer.

Elijah, Nick's best friend walked in carrying a SMG.

Once they were all in front of the school, They put their guns down and went in for a group hug. The squad was back together again.

====================================

The army of the Isle was pissed off. Their plans weren't working at all. Next up, Hit Nick where it hurts. His girlfriend Uma.


	10. you don't want to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army of the Isle finally go after Nick's girlfriend Uma and the squad finally invade the Isle.

Everything was going great in Auradon, Evie was out of the Hospital fully healed. Nick was no longer  angry all the time and becoming more human. Mal no longer felt helpless. Carlos went out with Jane on a date. Jay took Lonnie to a sword fighting contest. Uma was finally fitting in with Auradon.

Let's talk about Uma, One day she was on her way to her dorm room when she got jumped, by you guessed it, Isle soldiers. The soldiers had lead pipes and were beating Uma so bad she almost  didn't hear Nick's car roar to life. Uma was beaten so bad, when Nick was done beating down the soldiers, Nick almost didn't know her.

Nick called 911 so she could get rushed to the Hospital. Nick's second phone call to was to his sister Mal. I don't think Mal was happy as she didn't sound it. Mal rushed to the Hospital and met the squad there so they visit Uma. Uma suffered the following during the beating: One bruised lip, One broken jaw, One black eye, and One broken hand and Uma was in a coma. The squad was worried that Uma wouldn't be able to recover from this beating or as Nick put it "All out assault." Nick finally decided on one thing it was time to invade the Isle. 

=============================================

Nick rallied the squad to invade the Isle. Everyone was there, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Chris, and Elijah. Nick gave a good pep talk and everyone got into the royal speedboat that Ben loaned them. Uma was still recovering and was moved to the ICU section of the Hospital. Once The Squad got into the speedboat and reached the Isle what they saw shocked them. Bodies were everywhere, Mal and Evie almost puked, and Carlos and Jay almost fell off the side of the boat. This was something Nick had never seen before. Parents and children were killed, some were hanged as an act of force. These people didn't deserve this treatment, and there was only one group responsible for this brutal act...The army of the Isle. That much The squad knew. 

=============================================

It has been one week since Uma was attacked by the soldiers and she still hasn't woken up from her coma. Nick went in every single day to visit her and to check on her. Carlos and Jay barely slept due to what they saw on the Isle. Mal and Evie were seeing a counselor for what they saw on the Isle. Nick, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were diagnosed with PTSD by the school counselor. Ben asked Nick to assure the squad nothing bad would happen to them. 

One night Mal and Evie were in bed cuddling when Mal shot up in bed, covered in sweat and her eyes glowing green from her nightmare. Evie woke up to calm Mal down as Evie didn't like to see anything bad happen to Mal. What happened in Mal's nightmare was Mal exploring the Isle by herself, when her mother turned into the dragon and killed Mal. Evie asked Mal if she wanted to talk about what happened in her nightmare and Mal said she didn't want to talk about it. Mal didn't go back to sleep that night at all as the nightmare would play over and over again.

Once Mal closed her eyes, that's when the nightmare would start.  Mal didn't want Evie to know that she wasn't getting any sleep during the night.  Mal then started  skipping school and everyone noticed. Evie was worried for Mal as she hardly missed school. One day, Evie got back to the dorm room and Mal wasn't there so Evie started to freak out. It was only when Evie turned around that she saw Mal. 

It looked like Mal had been in a fight, She had a black eye and a bruised lip. Evie questioned Mal on where she's been lately and Mal didn't answer. That worried Evie, Whenever Mal didn't answer a question that worried Evie. Mal finally spoke and told Evie that it was all her fault that Evie left Auradon. When Mal answered the question about where she's been, Evie didn't like the answer, Mal gave her.

=======================================

Nick woke up to his phone ringing as the call was from Evie. Nick wondered why the hell Evie would call him at 5:30 in the morning.

"Hey Nick, Sorry to wake you but can you come to my room? You need to talk to Mal." Evie said.

Nick rushed to Mal and Evie's room as fast as he could. Nick knocked on the door, and a crying Evie answered. So Nick sat down and talked with Mal and was worried when he heard the answer she gave Evie.

"Nick, I was taken back to the Isle." Mal said.

Nick couldn't believe it, His own sister was taken back to the Isle without telling him? Nick grew more worried when he heard the next thing out of Mal's mouth.

"I don't remember going back to the Isle." Mal said.

How could Mal not remember not going back to the Isle? Nick came to one answer, Mal was attacked by the army of the Isle again. Nick went to say something when he heard over the intercom.

"EVEYONE, EVACUATE THE SCHOOL AND DORM ROOM'S AT ONCE!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

Nick heard gunfire outside, and when he looked out the window he saw the army of the Isle killing students, Guards, and Teachers. The battle of Auradon had begun. Nick saw the army of the Isle being lead by Evil queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil. Nick knew one thing, The squad wasn't gonna go down without a fight.


	11. The battle of Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Auradon finally happens and the squad must risk everything they have to win it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this......

Evie was horrified as she saw her mother killing fellow students. She wasn't going to be taken back to the Isle and she wasn't going to be killed, Mal made sure of that. Carlos was scared as he saw his mother killing teachers, and he held Dude tight as Carlos didn't want anything to happen to Dude. Jay was  **REALLY SCARED** as he saw his dad, killing parents. Jay knew he couldn't hold his own in a fight against his dad.

Nick knew what to do as he prepared for something like this, his whole life. Mal just went along with what Nick was doing as she didn't knew what to do. Nick was preparing guns for the squad, Evie was worrying, Carlos was being scared, Jay was doubting himself, Mal was clueless, Nick knew he had picked the perfect squad. 

" _They all represent me, and we all have a bond that is unbreakable."_

Nick started to know what the army had with them. Tanks, Guns, Soldiers, and their leaders. Nick tried to figure out a plan on how to win this battle, but couldn't figure one out. Mal tried to turn into a dragon, but couldn't focus due to the noise outside. Nick then realized what he had to do, he had to become The Punisher one last time. He order the rest of the squad to stay put, so they wouldn't screw up his plan. Nick grabbed the iconic tactical vest and his sawed off shotgun one last time. Mal then figured out what Nick's plan to win this battle. She told the rest of the squad and they started getting ready.

While the squad was getting ready, Nick's eyes started glowing red as he saw the chaos of what was happening. There was bloodshed everywhere. When the squad came out, they saw the same thing that Nick saw. 

===========================================

Uma had just woken up from her coma and she got dressed.  She was watching tv when she heard gunfire down the hallway. She peeked out of her room and saw Isle soldiers killing everyone that moved. She listened to the soldiers as they were killing everyone. She heard them talking about the plans the army had for the squad. Uma starting fighting the soldiers but was out numbered when she heard footsteps in the stairwell.

Chris and Elijah showed up and killed every single one of the soldiers that were attacking Uma. The trio then left the hospital and were going to meet up with the rest of the squad. Uma rushed to Mal and Evie's dorm room and grabbed a gun and rushed out of the dorm room. She met up with the rest of the squad and was prepared to fight beside them.

============================================

Ben was rushed down to the basement of his parents castle along with his family and their staff. Ben prayed to god that Auradon would win, and the squad would come through for them. He prayed that they would not die. His parents calmed him down before his anger got the best of him. Ben had one thing. 

**Hope.**

============================================

The squad was ready when the leaders showed up. Everyone was tense. The final showdown and the fate of Auradon was at stake. The numbers were 6 against 3. It was Nick who kicked things off by shooting Jafar in the shoulder. Evie and Mal went after Evil Queen, Carlos and Jay went after Cruella, and Uma and Nick went after Jafar. 

Evil queen insulted Evie by bringing up Mal, and Evie being weak. Evie's rage caused her to shoot her mother in the shoulder and when Evil queen kept insulting Evie, Mal  shocked Evie by shooting Evil queen in the head and killing her, once and for all. Evie was finally happy as her guilt was gone. Her mother was dead and it made her happy. Mal noticed Evie's mood changed and was happy for her girlfriend. 

Carlos and Jay were fighting for their life as Cruella kept shooting her gun at them. She kept missing Carlos and Jay and they were thankful. Carlos did the deed by snapping his mother's neck as she was insulting Jay. Carlos and Jay were happy. Nothing could try to tear the brotherly bond apart anymore. They met up with Mal and Evie.

Uma and Nick were trying to shut Jafar up once and for all. Nick had settled for a good old fashioned street fight. Uma tried to punch Jafar when he countered and threw her in front of Mal, Evie Carlos and Jay. Nick wasn't happy at what Jafar did to Uma. As Nick's eyes turned blue, Jafar started talking.

"We are the balance of order Nick. We can bring peace to Auradon the way we did to the Isle.

"You didn't bring peace to the Isle, you're one of the reasons it was created."

"I wanted power Nick, and now I have that power here."

"Jafar, you are crazy. Your mind is so screwed up you don't even know what you are talking about anymore."

Jafar got the first hit on Nick. He was so proud of himself he showed off to his son, Jay. Nick got right back up and took Jafar down to the ground. The squad noticed that Ben and his family came to watch what was happening. Nick or Jafar didn't noticed that they came as Nick tried to keep Jafar down on the ground long enough to get ready for what he had planned for Jafar.

Everyone in Auradon prep stopped what they were doing and watched closely to the fight that was taking place. The squad did not dare to move and instead watched as Nick and Jafar battled it out. Ben and his family also dared not to move and watched along with the squad. Jafar punched Nick right in the head and Mal got worried as she thought he was dead. Jafar again punched Nick in the head and Nick didn't move. Mal tried to help Nick but she was stopped by the squad and Ben and his family. Jafar then grabbed Nick and threw him into a wall. Everyone in Auradon got extremely worried as they thought he was dead. Jafar then pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed Nick multiple times. He was bleeding so bad from the knife wounds that he laid in a pool of blood and was not moving. After Jafar was done showing off  to the people watching the battle and saw that Nick's body was gone from the spot he was in. The pool of blood was still there, so he could not have gone far.

The squad got ready to fight Jafar when they heard the iconic sound of  **HIS** car. The iconic 1970 Dodge Charger that he owned roared to life. They saw him behind the windshield as it looked like he was gonna run Jafar over. The squad backed down and let Nick do his thing. He got out of the car and slammed the door and he was wearing his iconic tactical vest with the white skull on it. Everyone watching the battle was shocked. The Punisher was here and he was pissed off. 

"You caused a lot of damage, Jafar."

"I told you there would be bloodshed in the streets of Auradon, Didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I won't allow anyone else to die."

"Look around you Nick, There are bodies everywhere."

"Yes, but I'm here to finish the job. You had your army kill Harry, Gil, Chad, Audrey. You ordered them to attack me, Mal, Evie, Uma, Ben."

"So? What's your point?"

"Jafar, you ain't gonna be placed under arrest. You are gonna get the max sentence possible."

"Oh?"

" **Death** By my hands."

Nick and Jafar both battled for their lives. Nick unleashed The Punisher on Jafar. While Jafar tried to beat Nick using moves from his younger days. Both fought intensely as they both tried to survive. The final attack came when Nick threw Jafar against a wall and got in his 1970 Dodge Charger and ram the car right into Jafar. Nick backed the car up and Jafar's body slumped forward. He was dead, Once and for all. 

================================================

Auradon was happy. The army of the Isle was defeated and the leaders were dead. Auradon had to rebuild after the battle. Ben had to cancel school as part of the school was destroyed during the battle.

Mal and Evie went on a date to calm themselves down after the battle. They went to the enchanted lake where they had their first date before the battle.

Carlos had met with Jane to see if she was alright and how Fairy Godmother was doing.

Jay went to Lonnie's house to see if she was alright when he found out she had left Auradon before the battle.

Uma attended Harry's and Gil's funerals in Auradon. Ben said that they shouldn't be buried on the Isle and that can be buried in Auradon if Uma wishes for that. 

Nick still leads The Squad after the battle of Auradon. Nick requested for the Isle to be destroyed. Ben and the council agreed on the request and Fairy Godmother destroyed the Isle. Auradon no longer has any bad memories of the Isle. 


End file.
